Random Little Death Poems
by BurnZatchBell
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE ZATCH BELL! This is a collection of random poems about completly different characters dying in a humorous way. Please do NOT read if you will become offended. Thank you.
1. Zatch

**BZB**: For all you Zatch's Bell lovers **please do not read this**, but if you hate the character Zatch, then go ahead and read this. It is a very short poem of how Zatch dies. Please do not flame me because you want to persuade me to love Zatch's Bell. Anyway enjoy this for all you haters and April Fools Day!

* * *

Zatch was running through a meadow, trying to hide his glee;  
He was being chased by a bee.  
He kept looking over his shoulder and did not see what was in front of him.  
It was twilight and the light was dim.  
He did not see the cliff.  
Bye, Bye Zatch. 


	2. Kiyo

**BZB**: For all you Zatch's Bell lovers **please do not read this**, but if you hate any characters from Zatch's Bell, then go ahead and read this. Please do not flame me! Also this all happens before Kiyo got his present and is mainly about Kiyo. Also this poem is dedicated to a fellow bird named **Daisy**. RIP Daisy...

Kiyo, decided to do his school project

A very jolly project to be exact.

This jolly project was…

To find a specific bird,

And do research on it.

While Kiyo was doing tough research,

He found a bird that made him in awe.

The bird was a rarity to many fellow bird hunters.

In his research, it had a very interesting fact about it.

It was that the bird's idiosyncrasy of nuzzling against people's necks

Would annoy many hunters, especially Kiyo.

Meanwhile, Kiyo decided to do his orthodox hunting,

And decided to go to the rainforest,

Which were a few miles away from him.

When he was in the sinister rainforest,

He noticed many gigantic, singular footprints.

The footprints were like a bird, but ten times bigger.

Kiyo knew that he was close to the illustrious bird.

He took cautious, quiet steps,

But heard a thunderous sound that startled him.

Then a mystifying shadow came in front of him.

Kiyo knew that he had no weapons to dodge it

And that his only choice was running away.

So Kiyo scuttled away from the shadow,

But the shadow walked very hasty

And was able to keep Kiyo blocked.

Kiyo was not able to survive it

And instead got killed.

A few minutes later, it was daytime.

The shadow soon disappeared

And appeared as the mystical, green, enormous bird.

The bird that Kiyo was hoping to get

Was his malicious death.


	3. Brago

"Brago...Brago...Brago..."

The voice called out to the mamodo...

Where was it coming from? Who was calling for him?

"Brago...Brago...Brago..."

The light was dim as he wandered through the trees.

He came across a hive of bees,

of which he was allergic to.

"Brago...Brago...Brago..."

Under the summer rain,

Braho came across grain.

"Grain in a forest?" he muttered.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Brago! Brago! Brago!"

And Brago looked up to see boulders...

Falling boulders that came tumbling down.

He frowned...

And ran like hell.

He ran and ran, and heard bells...

Funeral bells...

His life flashed before his eyes.

He looked back and the boulders had caught up...and he dies.

This was the end of poor Brago.

Curiousity did kill the cat...

Well, curiousuty killed the mamodo in this case.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed another wonderful random death poem. I would appreciate if no one flamed or reported us, because frankly, we are not breaking any rules by doing this. Any suggestions would be welcome though. Thank you. **  



	4. Sherry

"Why?

Why do people think I'm so lucky?

I have everything I want, but why..?"

Sherry, who felt quite disheartened,

Thought about this,

Over, and over again.

Sherry sat in the soft, moist field of grass,

Thinking numerous times,

"I am not lucky.

I am meaningless."

Sherry, decided to walk around the field of grass and beautiful petite flowers

And noticed a daisy in the middle of nowhere.

She looked down at the petite daisy,

Wondered,

"Why is life like this?

Why does my mom think I'm useless?"

She touched the white daisy,

The daisy that looked so angelic,

So chaste yet unpretentious.

Sherry continued to think more about her life,

Her ineffectual life.

When she compared her life to others,

She felt very baffled, like a convoluted labyrinth.

Then, the daisy,

Looking all so innocent,

Started changing colors,

From the simple, angelic, white

To the dark, mysterious, evil, black.

Sherry thought,

"This seems quite peculiar.

Why would this daisy turn black?"

A few seconds later,

After the small daisy turned to the deep black,

An enormous Venus flytrap,

One too big of a normal one,

Opened its mouth so quickly,

Quick that a cheetah wouldn't be able to flee,

And the poor little Sherry,

Fell into the trap,

And the Venus flytrap closed its mouth,

Leaving Sherry, deceased.

Dead like what she was eager for.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you enjoyed this poem that had to end in a very tragic ending. Also, I would really appreciate it if no one flame or reported us as was said in the last chapter, we're not breaking any rules. Thank you to all of the people who have enjoyed them. Plus, thanks to everyone and their recommendation on which I should do next, because it's quite helpful since I usually have a hard time deciding who to do. Lastly, this 'scene' happened before she even gets her mamodo, Brago, who sadly, in the last chapter, died. 


	5. Tia

**Tia**

Tia was walking down the street

on her hands, not on her feet.

Poor Tia was trying to get noticed by Zatch.

A woman came out, walking with a batch

of cookies.

Now, poor Tia didn't notice the lady.

She walked right into her under the shady

willow tree.

What fell was the hive of bees.

The cookies flew

and the wind blew.

Poor Tia got stung by flying bees.

Now, she was allergic and turned puffy.

Her nose became stuffy,

and the ambulance didn't show up on time.

Tia died on the day of June 27th, while Megumi owed the doctors a dime.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with this story. Please review, and no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, and so is constructive criticism, as long as you out it nicely and politely.  



	6. Megumi

"Ohh…if the sun was so bright,

So bright as your smile…"

Megumi,

Who was singing so melodic,

In front of the packed people.

While Megumi was singing,

The last part of her song,

"I love you…so much."

She felt abnormal,

As if something was wrong.

When she bowed gracefully,

The last words she said,

The words she said before something was about to occur,

"I will love you fans forever."

When she said those words,

A loud quick sound,

The sound of a gunshot,

Shot Megumi's heart.

The heart that belonged,

To her most precious people,

Her die-hard fans.

The ambulance came swiftly,

But when they came,

They said in a depressing way,

"Megumi is dead."

Megumi died from a shot,

That was fired from her fan who supposedly went crazy,

She died the week after her favorite mamodo, Tia

On July 2.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed and suggestions too, but please make them polite. Also thank you to all of the people who have been sticking with this story.


End file.
